¿Qué tal si no existiera el sistema Sibyl?
by metamorphcat
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si no existiera el sistema Sibyl? Shougo se pregunta esto, y cierto gato cósmico que él admira le ayudará a descubrir la respuesta.


Otro oneshot que salió de mi tumblr, ahora pidieron a Doraemon XD ni yo esperaba esto jajaja pero ojalá les guste :3

* * *

 **¿Qué tal si no existiera el sistema Sibyl?**

\- El sistema Sibyl no debería gobernar a la sociedad- murmuró sentado, de hecho, casi recostado en el asiento y con las piernas apoyadas como puente en la mesa, en tanto llevaba una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Cualquiera diría que era un puchero o un berrinche infantil.

\- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó de pronto una extraña criatura color azul con blanco, tenía una forma gatuna y fácilmente pudo identificar como conocida.

\- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que pudo decir desconcertado.

\- ¿De verdad crees que el Sistema Sibyl no debería gobernar?- inquirió el gato azul. En tanto, Shougo que lo veía sorprendido tardó en responder, hasta que finalmente logró decir:

\- Sí, definitivamente lo creo- dijo apenas, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. En cierto modo le daba gracia, es decir, debía ser un sueño ¿no? Siendo así, se percató que podía ser muy imaginativo. Más de lo que recordaba- Sería mejor que no existiera en primer lugar- comentó divertido, siguiendo la dinámica.

\- ¡Entonces!- comenzó a decir con su vocecita aguda- ¡Tengo algo que te ayudará, Shougo!

\- ¿Sabes mi nombre?- preguntó aun extrañado, es decir, la situación era ridícula.

\- ¡Claro! Tú y yo somos amigos desde la infancia- Shougo bufó y rompió en risas al escuchar tal frase.

\- Por supuesto ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?- dijo aun mofándose de la extraña situación.

\- ¿De qué te estás riendo, Shougo?- inquirió el gato cósmico bastante intrigado.

\- De nada en especial, Doraemon ¿Qué es lo que puede ayudar?- preguntó interesado.

\- ¡La cabina de 'qué tal si…'! – anunció orgulloso.

\- Cierto, ¿cómo olvidar esa cabina?- comentó divertido, dejándose llevar por la corriente de la situación.

\- Recuerda Shougo, que solo debes levantar la bocina y preguntar "¿Qué tal si…?" seguido del deseo que quieras ver.

\- Entendido- dijo un tanto ansioso. Se acercó a la cabina y abrió la puerta, observó una vez más la habitación en la que estaba e ingresó a ella junto con Doraemon. Luego se quedó viendo el extraño teléfono, es decir, sabía que existieron los teléfonos de 'disco' pero nunca había visto uno tan de cerca. El gato azul, viendo su expresión, se apuró a tomar la bocina e inmediatamente recitó:

\- ¿Qué tal si no existiera el sistema Sibyl?- era casi como un hechizo mágico. Después de unos segundos, el felino colgó, colocando la bocina en su lugar- Listo, ya debe estar- Shougo salió de la cabina y observó que no había cambio aparente en la habitación.

\- No pasó nada.

\- ¡Vayamos afuera!- propuso la criatura. Más que entretenido, tomó su celular y salió.

A simple vista no había mucho cambio, es decir, aunque el sistema Sibyl supuestamente ya no existía, los avances tecnológicos eran casi los mismos. Así que siguió caminando por las calles y así fue como pudo percatarse de las cosas: Las personas se veían un poco más recelosas, podría describirlas diciendo que ya no parecían 'estar en la luna' sin embargo, no había mucho cambio. Continuó avanzando y se detuvo en un parque. Y ahí escuchó:

\- No tengo idea de qué debo elegir como carrera universitaria- comentó una jovencita de preparatoria.

\- ¿No has pensado en nada aun?- inquirió un joven que parecía ser su novio.

\- Al menos llevo pensado qué no quiero estudiar- comentó mostrándole una lista.

\- Eso ya es un avance- dijo- Aunque has tachado todo en lo que eres buena- se burló.

\- ¡Cállate!- chilló avergonzada- ¡Habemos personas que no siempre queremos hacer aquello en lo que somos buenos!- se defendió.

Shougo sonrió y continuó avanzando:

\- ¿No quieres ir a beber algo a Akihabara hoy en la noche?

\- ¿A Akihabara? ¿No está suelto ese sujeto del que tanto hablan en las noticias?- preguntó una jovencita a su amiga, con un tono que evidenciaba que la idea no le convencía.

\- ¡Está bien, no nos pasará nada!- insistió- Solo es de que estemos atentas ¿o no?

\- Supongo…

\- ¿Akihabara? – preguntó Doraemon.

\- Al parecer es una zona peligrosa- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres ver?- inquirió el gato, a lo que Shougo solo asintió con una mirada decidida, por lo mismo, Doraemon sacó de su bolsa un par de gorrocopteros. Ambos se los pusieron y se fueron volando hacia Akihabara.

Una vez ahí, se dispusieron a caminar, entonces logró divisar una zona que estaba cerrada, parecía que la policía estaba investigando algo, así que no pudo evitar dirigirse ahí. Y fue entonces que vio a tres personas conocidas: Un hombre castaño, ya de edad, a un joven con cabellos ébano y lentes y justo al lado de ambos a Kougami Shinya. Bufó.

\- Incluso en este mundo terminaste siendo detective- no supo si sentirse bien o mal al respecto. Por una parte, le alegró que Kougami fuera lo que deseara tanto con el sistema Sibyl como sin el sistema Sibyl. Parecía ser que no le decepcionaría en ningún mundo. Pero por otra parte, no le agradaba aquel sentido de 'justicia' que tenía tan arraigado.

\- Por lo que se ve, no existe esa división entre inspectores y ejecutores.

\- Desde el principio ese cargo nunca debió haber existido, así que no es de sorprenderse- contestó antes de darse cuenta.

Buscó con la mirada a Tsunemori Akane o alguno de los otros detectives de la unidad que estuvo cazándolo y como esperaba, no se encontró a ninguno. A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un choque de auto, sumamente fuerte y el barullo de la gente; seguido de los radios de los policías reportando lo que acababa de ocurrir, probablemente llamando a una ambulancia. Por un momento, su mirada coincidió con la de Kougami Shinya, quien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente como saludándolo a distancia; le correspondió el saludo e inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de fondo de una sirena. Sus ojos se ablandaron de alguna manera y murmuró- Este mundo no es tan malo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó aun somnoliento y suspiró.

* * *

Bueno, la convocatoria estará abierta aun, si quieren algún drabble o oneshot donde se involucre algún personaje y Shougo Makishima. Pueden pedir 3 condiciones también. La verdad, el hacer esto ha puesto en movimiento mis ideas y he avanzado a mis otros fics :3

Cuídense!


End file.
